


Tutorials

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: This is how Sehun keeps Luhan motivated during their tutorial session





	Tutorials

If you are from St. Claire you probably know who is LuHan, the pretty Chinese boy from senior class. Everyone in school actually knows him, girls envy his beauty, while there are boys who want to be his boyfriend. But for teachers, they think Luhan is hopeless as he always claims the last rank in their class. Every year, Luhan and his other classmate who rank the lowest needs to be pair up with a classmate from their top ten, like a tutorial set up in order to help their grades. Just like last year, Luhan is paired with Oh Sehun or nerdy as they call him.

Oh Sehun, the lanky tall kid who wears eyeglasses, and carry a big bag in school. He always stays in the library whenever he has free time, and eat alone during lunch. Hence, he doesn’t have any friends in school. Sehun is a consistent honor student and always rank as first in class ever since seventh grade. Unlike other top students, he likes helping his classmates by teaching them, however, Luhan is not among them.

It’s not like he hates Luhan, Sehun just can’t help but be annoyed whenever he is with Luhan. Sometimes Sehun can be oc, he wants everything to be done on time, but Luhan is the total opposite. Luhan always takes his time in everything he does, especially when it comes to studying. He always has a hard time understanding things, even though Sehun has explained it to him a couple of times already. Beautiful, but slow. As for how Sehun describes him.

Today is Friday, and their second periodical exam will be next week. That means they have to study longer this time, and probably the whole weekend. However, Sehun had to meet someone very important this evening. He sighs, if he asks Luhan not to meet for their tutorial later, then they will need to meet the whole day tomorrow, and Sehun hates that idea. He would rather be alone than teaching LuHan the whole day.

“Come on Luhan, ditch that tutorial and party with us later,” Baekhyun said.

Luhan shakes his head, as much as he loves partying with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo on a Friday night, he knows that he can't. He needs to study with Sehun for their exam next week, and it’s more important. Even though Luhan is slow, he still values school, and he still wants to graduate.

“Can’t, you know I need to study. Exams will be next week” Luhan answers.

“Oh please, you can tell Sehun to teach you tomorrow” Luhan pause for a while, the suggestion is so tempting.

“I can’t promise, but I’ll try”

“Text us if you change your mind okay? Anyways, we have to go now. Your prince charming is here.” Baekhyun teases him.

“Ew, Baek” Luhan scrunches his face, he really hates how Baekhyun likes to tease him with Sehun. Sehun might be tall, but he is such a nerd, and Luhan doesn’t find him attractive at all.

Ever since they have tutorial last year, Sehun and Luhan always leave the school together. Given that they lived in the same area, they decided to have their tutorial at Luhan’s house, besides his room is bigger, and cleaner than Sehun. Funny thing is, they rarely talk to each other as they walk on their way to Luhan’s house. Most of the times Luhan will walk five steps away from Sehun.

“Hey Lu, can I - can we finish earlier tonight?” Sehun ask.

They are already inside Luhan’s room, and Sehun is already laying out the books, notes and the questionnaires he makes for their tutorials. Luhan looks at Sehun, this is the first time that the latter ask this kind of favor.

“I’m going to meet someone, and I want to be early” Sehun explain

Luhan stares at Sehun from head to foot, there he realized that Sehun’s ugly at all, but his big eyeglass, and messy hair needs to change.

“Finally, Oh Sehun has a date” Luhan teases him

“How about we skip today’s tutorial, and let me help you prepare for your date.”

“But it’s not a date date”

Sehun tries to explain, he is just meeting an someone from his elementary days, and Sehun being Sehun don’t want to be late. However, Luhan is already excited to help him prepare which is typical for Luhan.

“Luhan, next week is our exam week. We cannot postpone any tutorial you know that”

“Sehun this is important, and I want to help you. I’ll promise to be more cooperative tomorrow”

Sehun became quite, he doesn’t really think he can concentrate if they continue studying today. He’s excited to meet this friend again.

“Fine, but we need to start earlier tomorrow” Luhan nod, then the two of them headed to Sehun’s home.

  
It’s Luhan’s second time to come over, but it is his first time to get inside Sehun’s room. Contrary to what Sehun always said, his room is not messy, but there are a lot of Marvel action figures on his wall. Books piled in the corner of his room, his Macbook, and his twin size bed.Luhan sits on Sehun’s bed, while the latter starts looking for clothes to wear.

“Where will you meet?” Luhan asks

“In Cherry’s?”

“What? Sehun it’s not good to bring a date in Cherry’s. It’s an old foodhouse, no one would be interested to go there”

Sehun just stays quiet, suddenly Luhan stood up, and help him find something to wear. Until he found a plain navy blue polo shirt and paired it with black skinny jeans. Wow this guy owns skinny jeans? I thought he doesn’t have any fashion sense.

“Here, wear these for your date” Luhan gave the clothes to Sehun.

Sehun took all the clothes and changes right in front of Luhan. At first, it didn’t bother Luhan, it’s just Sehun, of course, there’s nothing worth bothering. But it all changes after Sehun removes his white shirt, and Luhan sees his abs.

Damn Luhan thought, as he unconsciously bites his lower lips. As Sehun starts removing his pants, Luhan quickly gets his phone and pretends to read something. He tries not to look at Sehun who shamelessly change clothes in front of him. Just when Luhan thought Sehun’s done changing his pants, Luhan look at Sehun again and this time, he saw catch a sight of Sehun’s SpongeBob boxer, and his bulge.

Fuck, fuck, fuck Luhan swiftly return to checking his phone, but the image of Sehun’s abs and the bulge inside his SpongeBob boxer is hard to forget. And maybe it won’t.

“How do I look?” Sehun asks

He’s already dress up, Luhan’s mouth agape as Sehun looks so different than earlier. Well, different in a good way, and the clothes he wore look good on him. Suddenly, Luhan wants to have a date with Sehun too.

“Hey, you okay?” Sehun asks concerned

“Come here, and bring me your hair gel,” Luhan said while he pats the vacant space on the bed. Sehun walks towards the bed, and sit beside him.   
  
Since Sehun is taller than him, Luhan stands up and he let Sehun spread his legs so he gets to Sehun. So Luhan stands between Sehun’s legs, he holds Sehun’s chin and lifts it a bit like he’s checking something on Sehun’s face.

“Your face is okay, but we need to style up your hair. Remember, you’re going on a date. You must look good”

For some unknown reason, Luhan lost his balance, which made both him and Sehun falls into the bed, with him on top of Sehun. Luhan’s hands are on Sehun’s chest, while Sehun’s holding Luhan’s waist. Sehun stares longer at Luhan, which made the smaller one conscious, his face starts to beet red because of Sehun’s intense glare. Finding it hard to look at Sehun.

The longer Sehun stares, the faster Luhan’s heart beats. Suddenly, Sehun cups Luhan’s cheeks and press his lips into Luhan. Although Luhan has kissed someone before, this kiss with Sehun feels so different, It makes him want to kiss Sehun more. Sehun breaks the kiss and looks at Luhan who is already staring back at him.

“I - I’m sorry if I kissed you without asking you first. You look so beautiful this close, and I can’t help myself” Sehun tries to explain

“Kiss me again” Luhan ask Sehun, which surprised the latter.

It took a couple of minutes for Sehun to register what Luhan said, as he continues staring at the smaller laying on top of him. Then Sehun yanked Luhan to him, giving him sloppy kisses. Sehun move his tongue inside Luhan’s mouth, making the smaller moans. To have a better access, and without breaking their kisses Sehun lifts Luhan and lays him properly on his bed.

“You’re so good, I’m surprised,” Luhan told him

“There are a lot of things I’m good at Luhan, school is just one of them” Sehun replied, before he starts giving Luhan small kisses, and sucking every inch of his body. Luhan’s moan echoes inside Sehun’s room, as the taller continue pleasuring his body using his sinful tongue. Sehun hastily removes Luhan’s uniform and pants, leaving him with only his boxer shorts, and a visible bulge on his dick.

“Mine, finally” Sehun whispered

Luhan arches his back as Sehun continue to devour his body, who could have thought a nerdy guy like Oh Sehun can make him a crazy mess like this. Luhan never imagines that one day he will lying underneath Sehun, and begs for more.

However, Luhan flips their position, with nothing but his boxer shorts on, Luhan fine its way to tease Sehun by sitting on top of his crotch. Rocking his clothed ass on top of Sehun’s aching dick. Sehun groans, Luhan is such a tease. Not long after, Luhan removes Sehun’s polo shirt, revealing his washboard abs. Luhan makes sure to kiss and leaves some marks all over Sehun’s delicious body.

Luhan lowers his body until he came face to face with Sehun’s crotch. Luhan licks his lips as he stares at the taller’s size. Sehun’s bulge seems to get bigger whenever Luhan palms his crotch. In a swift motion, Luhan pull down Sehun’s pants and boxer until he saw Sehun’s dick in front of him.

“Oh my freaking gosh!”

“I see, you like what you’re seeing right now,” Sehun said with a smirk on his lips.

Luhan crawls up until he’s facing Sehun’s face again “oh boy, you will love what will I do next” he said before he kisses Sehun’s lips. Then he crawls back down to Sehun’s dick, Luhan holds the long, thick, and aching dick of Sehun. Rubbing his thumb around the slit as he saw Sehun’s precum starting to leak. Slowly, Luhan’s hand starts stroking Sehun, with every stroke he does Sehun’s groans loader.

“Fuck, stop teasing me”

Luhan did pause for a while, Sehun stares at him with an unreadable look on his face. Luhan smiles at him, without breaking his eye contact, then he lowers his head and gives Sehun a long lick from the base up to the head of his dick, that made him moan Lohan's name.

The smaller continue licking Sehun, swirling his tongue all over Sehun’s length, before he starts engulfing everything. Luhan repeatedly bobs his head up, and down of Sehun’s dick, until Sehun releases everything. In which Luhan swallow.

“Yummy, just like how I wanted” Luhan whisper, then he kisses Sehun again.

“Enough with me princess, now it’s your turn” Sehun roll their bodies.

He hastily removes Luhan’s boxer, his smile gets wider the moment he saw Luhan’s dick. It’s not big like his, but Sehun likes the size. He kisses the inside of Luhan’s thighs, leaving some red marks. He spread Luhan’s legs wider, and position himself in between Luhan’s legs.

Sehun works his hand inside Luhan’s pink hole, he inserts one finger inside that made Luhan moans. He adds another finger making it for a little hard for Luhan. Sehun loves how Luhan begs for him, he loves how Luhan moan his name whenever he enters his finger into Luhan’s hole.

He gets the lube he keeps on his side table and spread a good amount on his palm before putting them on his dick. Then Sehun lifts Luhan’s hips a little higher, he aligns his length into Luhan’s hole, and slowly he thrust inside. Luhan makes sure to sling his arm around Sehun’s neck for support. Sehun’s size is too big, Luhan needs time to adjust.

Sehun stops for a while until Luhan became comfortable with his size. However, Luhan begs him not to. Instead, Sehun moves a little slower, in and out. In and out until Luhan’s hole stretched.

“Oh my fuck!” Luhan breathed

Sehun hooks Luhan’s legs around his waist, as he rams inside his hole. Luhan’s dugs his finger into the back of Sehun’s broad shoulder, due to the sensation. Each thrust Sehun makes, Luhan screams his name. Each thrust Sehun makes, Luhan forgets everything. Few more thrust from Sehun, until Luhan felt something inside him.

“God don’t stop, oh gosh Sehun!”

Sehun moves his body closer to Luhan, one more deep thrust until he releases his hot liquid inside Luhan, and soon after Luhan finds his releases as well. Sehun pulls his soften dick from Luhan before he lay beside him.

“That was the best,” Luhan said, as he looks at the tired looking Sehun next to him.

Luhan moves his body sideways and kisses Sehun’s pouty lips. “I love it Sehun, thank you”

Sehun smiles at him before he closes his eyes to sleep. Luhan checks the clock on Sehun’s table it said seven-thirty, quickly he rose from the bed.

“Hey what about your date?”

“It’s okay Lu, I’m sure my friend will understand once I explain to him why I can’t come. Besides he will be here until next week, we can still meet next time”

Luhan nods, Sehun is laying properly on his bed and stares at Luhan. The smaller suddenly felt shy how Sehun looks at him, Sehun just smile and pulls Luhan to lay beside him. He stretches his arms and let Luhan lays his head near his chest.

“Thank you, Luhan”

Luhan blushes, he never expects something like this to happen. Him laying on Sehun’s bed and cuddles with him after they had a mind-blowing sex. Luhan bite his lower lips, as he let Sehun embrace him. Somehow he loves being hugged by Sehun.

“You’re always welcome, Sehun” Sehun hums, still hugging him.

Luhan lifts his head, and look at Sehun with a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Can we have another round?” Sehun shakes his head.

“But why?” Luhan pout, and whines like a baby

“Because we will continue our tutorial” Luhan removes himself away from being hugged by Sehun. Sehun just laughs at him and pulled Luhan back closer to his body.

“I’m taking it back, I hate you”

Sehun laughs at Luhan’s childish act “As I remember, you didn’t say you like me”

“Whatever Oh Sehun”

“How about this, if you pass all our exam, I’ll give you something you really like,” Sehun said. Luhan raises his eyebrows.

“Does that surprise involves you, me, and a bed?”

“It will not be a surprise anymore if I tell you anything about it. Just say yes, I know you’ll love it”

Luhan stares at him, making sure that Sehun’s not joking.

“Fine”

 

A week after, the exam is finally over, and miraculously Luhan passed all his eight subjects. He’s currently ranked at number twenty-second from being in the last rank during their first grading. Everyone in the faculty congratulates him, and so does his classmates and friends. Little did they know, after their tutorial session Sehun and Luhan studied every inch of each other’s body as well.

It’s Friday, and class is finally done. Exam week is over, and there’s still no new lesson. That means Luhan don’t need any tutorial session after. He meets with his best friend at their locker.

“Hey Lu, exams finally over, let’s party tonight. I meet a lot of hot guys last week, I’ll introduce you to them” Baekhyun said.

“Sorry Baek, I can’t. I’ll be meeting a Sehun later” Baekhyun gives him a questionable look.

“But exam is over, you don’t need to be with that nerd,” Baekhyun said

Suddenly Luhan’s phone beep

From: Sehun ♡   
Hey beautiful, are you free this weekend? I want to bring you somewhere

To: Sehun ♡  
Of course, I’m always free for you

From: Sehun ♡   
Kay then, I’ll fetch you later at your house. And no need to pack more clothes, we don’t need them the whole weekend.

Luhan blushes at the last part of Sehun’s text, and bite his lower lips. He doesn’t have any idea where will his new boyfriend will take him. But the idea of them doesn’t need to wear any clothes for the weekend sounds fun to him.

To: Sehun ♡   
Ok, I’ll just wait. See you later.

From: Sehun ♡  
See you later

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic posted for 2018, hope you like this.


End file.
